


A Matter of Gratefulness

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Miraluka, Rattataki, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Sith Lord Zilar Argento wants to thank former Jedi Master Moreaux for the things she taught him.





	A Matter of Gratefulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empire-at-war](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empire-at-war).



Zilar left his ship once it had docked at the space station. It was quite a long journey to get from Rishi back to Dromund Kaas. He’d visited the planet to oversee the construction of his new home and visited the clinic to see if there was anything he could help with. Even now he was making a pitstop he was busy arranging matters, supplies to be dropped off and giving his opinion on the plans for his home. That he was very specific about what he wanted, helped him deal with the contractors easily.

He was about to leave the hangar when he noticed a strong presence in the Force. It took a moment until he’d found her, but he eventually spotted her walking along with a group of spacers.  The last time he sensed her presence was on Nar Shaddaa, after she hitched a ride on his spaceship. That journey had been very educational and Zilar always wondered if he would see her again.

It didn’t surprise him when their eyes met. He already suspected she’d sensed him as well. “It has been a long time, Mo,” he spoke with a smile upon his face as the older lady walked towards him.

She returned the smile when she recognized his presence in the Force. He had not changed in that regard. “Zilar. Indeed it has been.” Mo noticed his fondness for her in the tone of his voice. It seemed he had not forgotten her. Then again, neither had she.  How could she forget meeting such a remarkable person?

Zilar threw a glance from her to the spaceship she exited. “Can I offer you a drink? I assume you are in transit, on your way to a different spacecraft?” It was so similar to the first time they met. He could barely hide his excitement about seeing her again, almost as if he was a teenaged boy meeting with his first crush.

When he offered her his arm Mo couldn’t help but chuckle. The Rattataki Sith Lord had not lost his charisma and charm at all. “How could I say no to such a generous offer?” Mo playfully squeezed his arm and let him lead her to the cantina.

Like a gentleman Zilar led Mo to the space port cantina, looking for a comfortable booth not too far removed from the entrance. “I must say I was hoping the Force would lead us to cross paths again.” He ordered some wine for himself and waited for Mo to make her choice, so he could order for her as well.

She’d gotten older, looked older. It gave her quite a distinguished look in his opinion. Traveling the way she did was a hard life to live. Still, he knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her travels always seemed to be fruitful, the Force leading her to where she needed to go. There were few people so in tune with the Force the way she was.

He wondered if he should be frank with her, here out in the open. It wasn’t as intimate as he’d like it to be, the way it had been on board of his ship, and the nature of the words he’d been wanting to tell her was quite intimate. “May I be blunt with you here in public, Mo?”

Mo chuckled at the younger man sitting across from her at the table. She did not have any problem with bluntness at all. It was just amusing to have that question asked by a man who usually had quite a way with words, as she remembered vividly. “I will never stop you from speaking your mind, Zilar. You know that.”

The Sith Lord offered her a grateful smile. “I wanted to thank you, for teaching me. Although I have not mastered your technique yet, I have made progress, which is very appreciated.” He winked at her playfully.

A pleased smile lightened Mo’s features. She remembered what she taught him, how she showed him the basics. It was rare to find a student as eager to learn as Zilar. “It was a joy to teach you, Zilar. There is no need to thank me.”

“Oh, but I have to insist, I am afraid.” Zilar rose from his seat after he finished his drink. “It is only seems right to me that you, as the master, get to experience the fruit of your labour.”

Mo bit her bottom lip. She’d almost forgotten just how smooth Zilar could be as a diplomat. To be reminded of it again, and of how eager he could be, she knew she would not say no to this pleasant kind of distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Master Mo belongs to empire-at-war. This was a birthday present for her.


End file.
